A long way home
by Rose Inoka Roberts
Summary: A half elven girl must escape mordor and find her way home to her mother and father ElrondxOC
1. Chapter 1

A Long Way Home

Disclaimer: Lord of the rings belongs to J.R Tolkien I am in no way making money off this fan fiction

This place… has a way of changing you I can't explain how I've been kept in darkness for years. my name is Kaede I'm a half elf- half angel I was took from my mother at a very young age to be used as a weapon for Sauron, there are a few other people here with me Lillith an

Elf whose swords skills are above comprehension, Kisara a shape shifter whose eyes pierce right through you're soul and Serena who is from the race of men.

It's the same routine every day Kisara will be transforming into a spider and scaring Lillith, I will be drawing on the sandy floor, and Serena would just stare coldly at me. I grew annoyed at this and spoke up "Do I look like an orc to you?" I questioned she gave me a disgusted look, I asked her again "I said do I look like an orc to you?" she stood up and walked over to me her hips swaying with confidence, "I don't need to answer you Half-breed" she sneered venom dripping from every word, I stood up to face her a smirk crept up onto her face tension was growing between us.

"Serena back off" Lillith shouted, fear shone through Serena's eyes, she went back to her corner "take no notice of her she's changed" Lillith said. I was left staring at the girl they were right people do change here i just hope my will can last long enough until i think of a way out of this cell.

A/N i know its short but the next chapter will be longer i promise please review and tell me how i'm doing so far, any and all flames will be deleated


	2. Chapter 2

A Long Way Home

Disclaimer: Lord of the rings belongs to J.R Tolkien I am in no way making money off this fan fiction

It was around 6'o clock in the evening, this was round about the time we got fed. The guards came in placed the food in the cell and left, Lillith, Kisara and Serena all went to eat I stayed in the corner "are you not coming to eat Kaede?" Kisara asked, I shook my head "I would rather starve than eat what they are feeding us" I replied while pushing my black hair behind my ears, "are you sure?" Kisara said I just nodded and leaned my head on the rocky wall and closed my eyes, the door to the cell opened again my eyes shot open and Saruman was standing by the door.

My eyes filled with rage as I charged at him ready to attack "you bastard!!" I shouted. I was immediately pulled back by the collar of my blouse, I turned to see who did it was Serena "learn your place Half-Breed" Serena snarled the word Half-breed struck a cord in my heart, I backed off in to the wall and slumped down to the floor "well I have some good news one of you will be joining Sauron's army" he said as if he was happy that someone else was going to die "Serena you may go to the army training grounds the rest of you can stay here" he said as he and Serena left the door slamming behind him, Kisara turned to me "Kaede are you ok?" She said softly and put her slender hand on my shoulder, I said nothing and broke down crying "she called me half-breed" I said between sobs, Lillith and Kisara both hugged me.

It was now 11'o clock in the night Kisara and Lillith were asleep; I on the other hand was kicking the wall. I figured I might as well kick something to get my anger out. I stopped to let the rocks fall a thin stream of moonlight shone through a hole in the wall I stopped…. almost instantly my anger was gone I sank to the floor and said to myself "why have the gods forsaken me?" after that I fell asleep.

It was soon morning; a thin stream of sunlight shone through the tiny hole in the wall, Lillith and Kisara were woken up by the sound of heavy footsteps and shouting outside, I woke up shortly after I smiled at Lillith and Kisara "I thought we could use a little light in here" I joked they smiled. Again footsteps sounded outside I groaned, "How can anyone sleep with that racket?" Lillith said I said nothing and clasped my hands over my ears shouts were erupting outside, and the heavy banging of the guards footsteps were not helping either "we got to get out of here this noise is giving me a headache" I said, and once again the cell door opened.


End file.
